


A little stressed

by fakedolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Stress, before a show, croke park, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedolls/pseuds/fakedolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a little stressed due to his croke park concert tonight and harry calms him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little stressed

**Author's Note:**

> it's just an idea i had because tonight is a big deal for niall.  
> i'm sure it's not my best but i hope you'd enjoy. 
> 
> english isn't my native language.

  
Tonight is a big deal for Niall, and the boys. They're playing in Croke Park, which is huge. They all are stressed because the venue is basically massive, 82k people are going to fill the stadium, for THREE nights. But it's more of a big deal for Niall, who auditioned here four years ago and now he's going back here for his own concert with his four best friends.

It's also his homecoming gig and all of his family and friends and family friends are going to attend. He is utterly nervous.  
  
He hops around the dressing room. He's already dressed for tonight and it's an hour to the actual show to begin. He runs his fingers through his hair and tugs at it as he paces at the room. He's alone now, Louis and Zayn are somewhere hiding and he guessed Harry was with Liam. The band was in their dressing room probably chilling out.  
He really needs to talk to someone so he could relax. Harry is always the one he speaks to when he's troubled or uptight as he is right now. But Harry is nowhere to be found.

Paul peeks at him to check how he's doing and asks if the 'little kid' is all right. Niall weakly smiles and Paul nods and leaves him be. He is happy. He is so damn blissful to play tonight, but as he's happy he' is twice edgy. He bends down to clean his dirty shoes, although the filth on them will remain, he just as to do with himself something. Niall hears a crack of the door and turns his head to look at who is coming in now.  
A mane of curls tied with a headband enters the room and Niall quickly feels hands holding on his hips. Harry buries his head at the crook of his neck and slightly pecks on the skin.

"Are you okay baby?" he asks against Niall's neck. "Today's a big day."

Niall moans lightly when Harry licks at his sensitive spot. "Mmm, I'm quite uptight."  
  
Harry laughs. "Quite? You're shaking under my touch."

Niall closes his eyes and Harry's hands dart down and he slips his fingers tauntingly under Niall's boxers as he traces. "Shall we calm you down?" he says as he unfastens Niall's trousers. "Turn around."  
  
The older obeys and as he does Harry drops on his knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?"  
  
"Calming you down, we have time." Harry shrugged and tugged down Niall's jeans and boxers.  
  
Niall breathed out, Harry's respirations against his cock making him weak. "Please…"  
  
Harry puts his palms on Niall's backside and slowly decreases the proximity of his mouth to Niall's forming hard-on. Harry licks at the tip and Niall grunts and grabs at Harry's hair tightly, when Harry takes it all in both of the blokes moan.  
  
"Fuck baby," Niall groans.  
  
Harry hollows out his mouth as he works on Niall. His tongue surrounds the shaft and with a sudden move Niall thrusts into him as the tip touches the back of Harry's throat. Niall whimpers and he feels like he is about to choke.  
He missed the feeling of Harry's mouth against his cock. It's been long.  
  
"I missed it Harry, missed it so much."

Harry moans and Niall urges himself deeper. He pulls at his partner's hair further, rougher as he fucks into Harry's mouth more forcefully and desperately. "You always know how to make me feel good Harry, so good." And he does, all the time. Niall almost forgot about the show they have in thirty minutes as he feels the heat building in his stomach.  
  
He looks down to watch Harry and locks eyes with him. His mouth is swollen and red around the pale cock. Harry sees Niall becoming sweaty and hears the room echoing with loud groans and wails. He loves to make Niall feel so weak, so vulnerable, and at the same time please him and treat his boy. Niall let go of Harry's hair briefly just so he could caress on Harry's cheeks and wipe his watery eyes, then immediately he moans again and his hand goes back to the thick ringlets. He thrust more profound as he feel his climax getting to him and with another moan he comes into Harry's mouth as the boy underneath him swallows.  
  
Harry gets on his feet again and Niall presses his lips to the plump once. "Thank you," he mumbles into Harry mouth.  
  
"Always here to serve you, love." He chuckles and pecks another kiss to Niall's jaw.    

**Author's Note:**

> find me on harrvy on tumblr


End file.
